


Fluttercord Drabbles

by tayyyisgayyy



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayyyisgayyy/pseuds/tayyyisgayyy
Summary: short and fluffy fluttercord drabbles <3 | accepting chapter requests/prompts
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. cloud

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!!!!
> 
> this is basically just gonna be endless fluttercord fluff cuz they make my heart happy
> 
> i do have a multi chapter fluttercord fic that actually has a Story and isn't just fluff!!!!! its called the chaos of love and its fully canon compliant, basically just bridging the gap between the ending of the end (s9e25) and the final problem (s9e26)
> 
> anyways these drabbles will all take place in separate universes unless i state otherwise!!!!!! at the beginning of each chapter i will give Context
> 
> also please leave chapter requests!!!!! i read all comments and i will do all chapter requests that i get, they really really help motivate me and make sure i don't run out of ideas!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways yeah lets get into it!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one takes place about a week after they start dating!!!!!
> 
> ~650 words

Fluttershy's eyelids grew heavy as she looked up at the stars. She nuzzled in closer to Discord as he held her tighter, his tail wrapped around her. He looked down at her peaceful, sleepy face and smiled. He liked being there for her and he liked knowing he could protect her, even if he wasn't quite ready to tell her that. 

His reptile leg started to cramp so he shifted slightly, careful not to disturb her too much. He was having trouble getting comfortable laying with her; being alone for centuries has that effect on a creature. While the cloud he had summoned high in the air for them was a great way to have some alone time together and see the stars, the lack of back support meant that he kept twisting, turning, and adjusting, praying Fluttershy wouldn't notice, even though he knew she did. 

One particularly jerky movement made him cringe as he watched Fluttershy startle out of her half-sleep. She smiled sympathetically at him, motioning him to lay down in more of a linear position rather than a circular one. They laid side by side facing each other, Fluttershy's head nestled into Discord's chest. She took the tip of her hoof and began tracing light shapes on his fur. 

Discord was, of course, terrified of ruining the moment just as he had almost done before, but Fluttershy's soothing touch made almost all of his worries melt away. He wrapped both his arms around her as she continued her soft motion, his claw finding its way into her mane. It was so soft that Discord could hardly resist running his claw through it, hearing a soft, sleepy moan from Fluttershy as he did. He continued to play with her hair as her movements slowed down and gradually came to a stop. 

Discord looked down to see the mare asleep in his arms, snoring softly and adorably. He chuckled. As his claw continued to run itself through her hair, he began to whisper sotfly.

"Absolutely lovely."

His paw made its way down her back, coming to rest inches away from the base of her tail, ever so gently pulling her closer.

"Nothing and nopony is going to hurt you. Not now, not ever."

He brought his face down closer to hers, giving her a kiss on the forehead before resting his chin atop her head.

"I'm so glad you're mine, my dear."

He usually had such a hatred of beauty and a compulsion to change anything considered conventionally beautiful into the most hideous colors and patterns he could think of. But here he was, sitting on a cloud with the most beautiful mare in the world, not only appreciating her beauty, but basking in it. She has the purest heart of anypony in Equestria, no, the universe, and it showed on the outside. Her presence soothed even the wildest of animals, and now there that animal was, perched atop a cloud with her in his arms. She liked his chaos, she appreciated it almost as much as he did, and he had brought out the chaos in her that had been lying dormant for so long. In turn, she has brought out the kindness in him, the kindness that he didn't even know he had. Despite how little he showed it, he was putty in her hooves, and he longed to keep it that way for as long as possible... but not without the occasional prank, of course. 

Discord woke up to an angry Fluttershy berating him. 

"Why, I don't know how green and brown streaks found themselves in your hair! They do look pretty darling, though!"

Fluttershy's raised eyebrow and miffed expression caused him to roll his eyes and snap her hair back to its normal color. After a second he smiled softly.

"I suppose you look radiant just the way you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was good!!!!! i told ya it was just gonna b plotless fluff
> 
> anyways please please leave kudos and comments, especially chapter requests!!!!!!! thsnk you for reading and be sure to check out my other fluttercord story if you want!!!!!!! see ya :))))


	2. bag lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again!!!!!
> 
> the concept 4 this is partly inspired by the episode the last problem (or is it the final problem??? i don't remember and im too lazy to look it up)
> 
> n e ways this is like. a year ish into their relationship? at the point where they're living together. maybe they're also like engaged or married, i hc them as getting married about a year into their relationship bc theyd known each other for so long beforehand but that doesn't really matter for this chapter slkhfdskjfhk
> 
> also they do live together but they take turns staying at fluttershy's and discord's bc neither of them wanted to give up their houses (and you can pry discord's chaos dimension from his cold, dead hands)
> 
> anyways this one is ~1.1k words i hope you enjoy!!!!!

Discord hummed as he dusted Fluttershy's kitchen cabinets with a feather duster. Yes, he could easily just snap and all dust and dirt would vanish, but he really needed something to do while Fluttershy and the rest of her friends were teaching and Spike and Big Mac were busy with their respective jobs. He decided to put the time into cleaning, organizing, and cooking so that Fluttershy could come home to a clean cottage and a warm meal.

After dusting, Discord began to wipe down every surface with cleaner. As he was wiping down the kitchen counter, he saw something that made his eyes widen and his heart stop.

Fluttershy had forgotten her lunch.

Discord burst out of the cottage on all fours with the paper bag in his teeth, so distraught that he forgot that he had magic and could be at the school in a matter of seconds. He had handed her her lunch before she left every single day since they started living together, how in Equestria could he have forgotten today?

Once his frenzy had calmed down, he remembered his magic and snapped, instantly appearing in the foyer of the school. He heard a surprised shriek behind him, and turned to see Starlight Glimmer.

"Discord, you sc-"

"WHERE'S FLUTTERSHY?"

His voice boomed and echoed throughout the halls, leaving Starlight temporarily speechless. She blinked before speaking.

"Down that hall, last door on the right. She's still teaching, though, and lunch doesn't start for another five minutes, so you'll have to be quiet."

He walked down the hall, excited at the thought of getting to see Fluttershy in action, but also nervous about how her students would react to him. As much as he loved being a disruption, he didn't want to cause her any problems, so when he reached her classroom he merely hovered outside the door, peeking in.

Fluttershy stood at the front of the class holding a bird on her hoof. The rest of her students also had birds, some holding them confidently and safely and others disgustedly or dangerously.

"Okay everycreature, let's try this again. One, two, three, four."

Fluttershy's bird tweeted a short tune in rhythm with her counting. The rest of the birds repeated the melody as best they could, but it ended up sounding more like a cacophony than anything. Discord chuckled to himself.

"Sometimes, the best way to motivate somecreature into doing their best work is to show them kindness. You also need to make sure your criticism is constructive and specific, while also telling them what they did right. Mr. Tweety, your rhythm was really good, but I think the first note was a little bit sharp. Can we try that again, please?"

Mr. Tweety nodded and sang the tune again, this time making sure the first note was in tune. 

"That was perfect! See, everycreature? Now, you try giving your birds compliments and constructive feedback, and then they'll try singing it all together again."

The class began talking to their birds. Fluttershy put Mr. Tweety down on her desk then spotted Discord at the door. Her face immediately lit up and she ran over to him, hugging him and nuzzling into his chest. None of her students seemed to notice, as they were distracted by some birds beginning to peck angrily.

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you forgot your lunch! I can't have you going hungry!"

"Thank you, Discord. Oh! Could I introduce you to my class?"

He blushed. Him? Being shown off and introduced?

"Really?"

"Of course! If there's a story that perfectly shows the power of kindness, it's ours."

"Oh, I suppose. But I'd recommend tending to those angry birds first."

Fluttershy turned her eyes back on her students and saw a full-on war, birds vs. students. Fluttershy stood at the front of the classroom and used her Stare to freeze both parties. All of the birds flew slowly to the front of the classroom, their heads hung melodramatically. All students returned to their seats. She stopped using her Stare and turned to Discord, beckoning him to come forward.

"Class, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She stood next to him and put her hoof on his paw. He stood there, looking back and forth between her and the class, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she whispered:

"Introduce yourself!"

"Oh! I'm Discord, Lord of Chaos, Spirit of Disorder, King of Mayhem, Duke of-"

Fluttershy cleared her throat.

"Well, I was an evil, friendless, good-for-nothing villain, until..." He looked down at her and smiled. "Until Fluttershy, the first pony to ever show me any kindness, offered me her friendship."

Fluttershy smiled up at him, then turned to address her class. "Discord's been improving and growing kinder every day! He's living proof that kindness really can change a life."

The bell rang.

"That's our time, everycreature! Have a good lunch!" 

As the class began to walk out, Fluttershy turned to talk to the birds sitting on her desk.

"Mr. Tweety, very nice work today. The rest of you, there will be no attacking students in my classroom. They are learning and will surely improve, so give them some patience. Understand?"

The birds nodded.

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The birds all flew out the window, tweeting amongst themselves. Fluttershy walked toward her desk and Discord pulled out her chair, pushing it in once she sat down. He then conjured a chair for himself on the opposite side of her desk, so the two were sitting facing each other. He placed the paper bag on the table in front of her.

"Thank you for bringing my lunch, I'm starving and I don't know what I would have done without it." She opened the bag and a paper butterfly flew out. Fluttershy caught it on her hoof and unfolded it, revealing the note inside.

'Have a great day, my love! -D'

The butterfly re-folded itself once she had finished reading. 

"I don't know what I would have done without your daily note, either." She opened the top drawer of her desk and placed the paper butterfly in there amongst a sea of other ones, each with different notes inside.

"You keep all of them?"

"Of course! How could I not?"

Discord smiled. "Since I'm here, could I spend lunch with you?"

Fluttershy nodded, her mouth already full of cucumber sandwich. Discord noticed a bit of cream cheese on the corner of her mouth and conjured a handkerchief, wiping her face for her. She blushed. 

Discord knew he'd have to make trips to the school more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i love the idea of discord being a stay at home bf/husband so mUch
> 
> anyway please please leave kudos and comments, especially if you wanna request a chapter!!!!! thanks so much!!!!!


	3. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by xanaxwizard, thank you so much!!!!!
> 
> this takes place like Days after they get together, they both still feel kinda awkward but its the cute awkward of a new relationship. this is a few days after their first official date (which might b the next chapter lol)
> 
> ~900 words

"Fluttershy! Your favorite draconequus is here!" Discord popped into Fluttershy's living room for their scheduled tea date, only to find the room empty. 

"Fluttershy?" 

No response.

He was starting to worry when he heard the stairs creaking. He walked over to see Fluttershy walking down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry Discord, I was resting and I must have lost track of time."

Fluttershy's nose was red and she kept sniffing. She was trembling, which caused her to stumble down the stairs. Without thinking, Discord caught her and carried her, placing his claw on her forehead.

"Flutters, you're burning up! You're sick!" He placed her back on the ground carefully, almost too worried about her to process the fact that he practically just cradled her. Almost. Was she blushing, or was it just the fever?

"Well, I am feeling a little under the weather, but I didn't wanna cancel on you just because of a cold." 

"You need to be in bed resting, Fluttershy. I promise I don't mind, and we'll spend some time together soon."

Fluttershy looked disappointed, but was too tired to argue. She nodded and turned to go back up the stairs, but Discord flashed the both of them into her room, her underneath her covers and him standing in the middle of the room.

"I couldn't have you risking those stairs again, not after you nearly fell." 

Fluttershy smiled as Discord leaned over her, tucking her blankets up to her chin.

"Do you need anything else? A hot rag? More blankets? A glass of water?" He made each thing appear on Fluttershy's bed.

"No, thank you. I think I just need rest."

The items vanished as Discord raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Absolutely positive?"

Fluttershy sighed. She knew there was no way he'd give up.

"Some vegetable soup would be nice, but I don't want to incon-"

"Say no more!" Discord popped on a chef hat as he made Fluttershy's stove appear in her room, a pot of cooked vegetable soup already on it. She smelled the air and smiled.

"It smells amazing."

"Only the best for my favorite pony!" Discord punctuated his sentence with a wink, now stirring the pot of soup. They had started calling each other the 'favorites' of their respective species long before they started dating, but in the new context of their relationship it made Fluttershy blush. Discord quite liked it too, even if he was the only draconequus she knew.

Discord poured some soup into a bowl, making the stove and pot disappear as he sat down on the edge of Fluttershy's bed. He placed it on her chest as her hooves came out from under the covers to eat it. A shaky hoof grabbed the spoon, spilling soup onto the bed on the way to her mouth. She looked down at it sadly.

Discord snapped and the mess was cleaned up. He grabbed the spoon tentatively.

"May I?"

Fluttershy nodded, flustered and trying her best not to show it. Discord gently fed her a spoonful, his heart swelling at the tenderness of the action. The second spoonful left a little bit of soup on her cheek, and he wiped it away with his paw, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb back and forth lightly. She nuzzled into his hand.

Once only half of the bowl was full, Fluttershy's eyelids grew heavy. Discord made the bowl and spoon disappear.

"You're falling asleep, Flutters."

At this, Fluttershy opened her eyes, feigning energy.

"No, no, I'm just..." She trailed off as sleep overtook her again. Discord chuckled.

"I'll leave now so you can get some rest, okay?"

Fluttershy's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes still closed. Neither of them wanted him to leave. After a minute of silence, DIscord reluctantly turned to leave.

"Um..."

Discord turned back towards Fluttershy, embarrassed by his eagerness and grateful that her eyes were still closed.

"You could maybe... stay... if you want?"

"Are you sure?"

Fluttershy moved over on the bed to make room for him. He blushed. He sat down on her bad, gazing down at her. She turned over on her side facing him, silently begging him to lay down next to her. He complied.

He wrapped his arms around her, draping his tail over her hind legs to keep her warm. Her front hooves pressed against his chest, nuzzling into his fur. She felt his heart beating like crazy, and although she was sick, he felt that her heart was too. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Dizzy?"

He grinned at her nickname for him that she had coined in the last few weeks.

"Yes, my dear?" Two could play at this game. She blushed, equally flustered.

"You're not my favorite draconequus. You're my favorite... anything. Favorite being. Entity. You know."

Discord hugged her further into him.

"As you are mine."

He felt her breathing steadily and slowly. 

They hadn't said it in a non-platonic context yet, even though they were both pretty sure the other felt it too. He might as well get some practice in before deciding to say it while she was awake. It came out as a whisper, just a bit louder than a breath.

"I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Dizzy." 

"You're awake?"

She giggled sleepily. "Mhm."

"You love me?"

She looked up at him.

"How could I not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa this was so cute and thank u again for the request!!!!!
> 
> feel free to leave as many requests as you want lol it helps me out a bunch!!!!!


	4. flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by z e e b o thank you sm!!!!!!
> 
> they r not dating in this chapter but its at the point where discord is actually Processing his feelings for her and not just burying everything under a million layers of denial and humor
> 
> ~1.5k words i accidentally made this kinda long whoopsies

Discord and Spike watched as Sugar Belle gave Big Mac a small kiss then turned to walk back to Sweet Apple Acres. Guys' Night was about to begin, as all of their friends were either traveling or working that night. They entered Twilight's castle, Spike looking up at Discord.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't been yourself tonight."

"Well, what do you mean? I'm more myself than I could possibly be!"

"For starters, you haven't been impatiently pushing us inside to play O & O like you usually do."

"Well... maybe I'm not in the mood to play tonight." Discord wrung his paw and claw together.

"Do you need to talk about something, Discord?" Spike asked as they entered the throne room.

"Well..."

"Come on, you can tell us!"

Discord sighed.

"I... you guys know I..." he trailed off and mumbled something incomprehensible. 

"What was that?" Spike cupped one of his claws to his ear.

Discord muttered again, slightly louder yet still not clear enough to understand. Big Mac raised a hoof to his ear as Spike once again asked him to repeat what he said. Discord grew angry.

"I LIKE FLUTTERSHY!" His voice reverberated throughout the castle walls, the intensity nearly knocking Spike and Big Mac over. Once he steadied himself, Spike laughed.

"We already knew that, Discord. No need to be so secretive about it."

Discord's ears burned with embarrassment, but he knew it was true. He wasn't exactly the best at hiding it.

"You aren't exactly the best at hiding it."

"Yes, yes, I know," Discord spat, crossing his arms. "I just... I'm tired of denying it and I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how to do that. I need... advice." The last word came out as more of a growl.

Spike cleared his throat, puffing out his chest. "You know, I'm somewhat of an expert on-"

"Actually, I was thinking Big Mac could help me." Discord turned to Big Mac. "Seeing as he's actually in a successful relationship, and all."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You think Big Mac knows anything about starting a relationship? You know what happened before he got together with Sugar Belle!"

"Hey!" Big Mac piped up.

"At least he's been with somepony! So, Big Mac, what should I do?"

Big Mac blinked and shrugged. 

"Ugh! Are both of you useless?"

Spike groaned. "We're not useless, or at least I'm not, you're just not listening! I know exactly how you can let Fluttershy know you like her and also make her like you back!"

Discord turned back to Spike, his eyebrow raised. He did like the sound of that?

"Oh? And what would this be? Some type of potion, perhaps?" He made a bubbling cauldron appear. "A spell?" In a snap, the three of them were wearing wizard robes and holding wands. 

Spike threw his wand and robes onto the floor. "No, no, nothing like that. The secret lies in..."

Discord made his props disappear and leaned down to Spike's level, holding his ear inches away from Spike's mouth.

"Flirting!"

Discord's face fell. He straightened back up.

"Flirting? That sounds disgusting."

Spike shook his head. "There's a whole book about it in the library, I'll go and-" He was cut off by Discord making the book appear, already leafing through it, now donning reading glasses.

"Oh, but reading is so boring. Is there a movie adaptation, perhaps?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "If you're really too lazy to read the entire book, the last page has a summary with everything you need to know." Spike flew up and grabbed the book from Discord and turned to the last page, reading it aloud. "Flirting is a way of showing somebody you're interested in them. If you flirt correctly, they may even grow to like you more because of it. There are five easy steps to flirting: 1. Make eye contact, 2. Smile, 3. Make a physical connection, 4. Compliment them, and 5. Use their name in conversation." Spike clapped the book shut. "There, that's all you need to know."

"And that really works?"

Spike blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, not for me, but I think you should go for it!" Discord turned to Big Mac for a second opinion and received a nod. 

"Well, if you both say so, I suppose I can give it a shot. I am a charmer, after all." Discord winked at Spike, who rolled his eyes. "She gets back from Canterlot tomorrow afternoon, so perhaps I can meet her at the train..."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys will get married and fall in love and live happily ever after. Can we play O & O now?"

\----------------

Discord, Spike, and Big Mac stood at the train station waiting for Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack to get back from Canterlot. As the train came into view, Discord's heart began to race. Why was he so nervous? Why is it so hot in here? Wait, he's outside. Why is it so hot outside?

After what felt like simultaneously two years and two seconds, the train screeched to a halt. Twilight was the first to exit, then Applejack, then Fluttershy. Fluttershy's face lit up when she saw him, and she ran to give him a hug.

"Hi, Discord! What are you doing here?"

This is it.

"Hello, Fluttershy!" As she pulled away from the hug, Discord maintained eye contact with her and smiled as wide as he could, to the point where it looked like more of a grimace. "You look lovely today, Fluttershy!" He pat her head with his paw. "How are you, Fluttershy?"

Spike face-palmed, urging everypony else to go on their way. Fluttershy's eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"Are you feeling okay, Discord?"

Discord suddenly became aware of the fact that his paw was still resting on her head, so he retracted it, still maintaining his intense eye contact and wide smile.

"I'm feeling perfect, Fluttershy! I'm with my amazing best friend, Fluttershy, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy blinked slowly. "Um, okay. Since you're here, would you like to come back home with me and have some tea?"

"Sure thing, Fluttershy!" He snapped his fingers and they were inside her living room. He had somehow managed to maintain eye contact while they were snap-traveling.

"I'll... put on some tea." Fluttershy entered her kitchen, Discord's eyes watching her until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, his smile fell and he massaged his sore cheeks.

"Nobody told me this flirting thing would be so painful," he muttered to himself, mentally checking the list of things he was supposed to be doing. He had done all of them, but he needed to compliment and playfully touch her more.

"Discord?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by Fluttershy. He turned around, again assuming his wide smile and eye contact, to see her holding a tray with two teacups and a teapot on it. 

"Fluttershy! Hello, Fluttershy. Um, beautiful Fluttershy. Let me take care of that, Fluttershy!"

He snapped and the tray appeared on the table and the two were popped into their seats facing each other on opposite sides of the table. 

"This is lovely, Fluttershy." Discord internally panicked as he realized that they were too far apart for him to make contact, but remedied that by magically lengthening his lion arm to tap Fluttershy's shoulder with his paw. She looked down at it, pushing it away with her hoof.

"Discord, what's going on?"

Discord sighed, dropping his paw, his eyes, and his smile.

"I'm sorry, Fl- I'm sorry, I was trying to do something, and Spike gave me this dumb book, and I-"

Fluttershy cut him off by giggling.

"You know, Discord, if you wanted to flirt with me, the best way to do that is to be yourself, not let a silly book tell you what to do."

Discord stared at her, his mouth agape. She moved to sit on the couch next to him and closed it with her hoof, still giggling.

"How did you..."

"I've also read a few books in my time. You'll have much better luck if you just act the way you normally do, trust me." She winked at him.

Discord was still sitting there, shocked. "I... you... really?"

She smiled and nodded.

The two of them had a lovely evening, once Discord gained his composure and started acting like his normal, not-normal self. He'd say it was pretty successful, and he didn't know this, but she thought so, too.

"I had a great time today, Discord."

"I did too, Fluttershy."

She flew up to meet his height and gave him a peck on the cheek, drifting back to the ground as he once again was at a loss for words. She giggled.

"Goodnight."

"Guh... Go..."

She closed the door, allowing him to keep some semblance of dignity. He brought his paw up to his face, stroking his cheek dumbfoundedly. He smiled.

Not now, but soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was okay, thanks so much again for the request!!!!!
> 
> as soon as i saw 'flirt awkwardly' my first thought was spike giving him dumb advice that he took way too literally
> 
> anyways feel free to leave more chapter requests!!!!! see ya!!!!!!


	5. kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but this was another request from z e e b o!!!!!! this is their first night together after starting to date uwu
> 
> ~420 words (blaze it and also sorry its so short lol)

Fluttershy and Discord had been planning an entire romantic day for the two of them and it finally arrived. They had a picnic, went on a small flight, and watched the sunset on a remote mountaintop (with magic to ensure that they wouldn't be cold, of course), and were about to conclude their day as they stood outside Fluttershy's home.

"I had a great time today, Discord."

"I had a great time too."

Fluttershy stepped inside, turning to face Discord. They both stood there, not wanting to end their time together. Finally, Fluttershy spoke.

"Do you... want to come in for tea?"

They were suddenly transported inside Fluttershy's house, holding teacups and sitting next to each other on the couch. 

"Why, of course!"

Fluttershy giggled, sipping her tea and grateful to spend some extra time with Discord.

The two talked, joked, and laughed well into the night, until they were sitting side by side with Discord's lion arm around Fluttershy, her head leaning against his chest. Fluttershy smiled warmly, looking up at him.

"Thank you for today, Dizzy." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Discord froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that not okay?"

Discord blinked out of his stupor.

"No! I mean, yes! That was good! That was great, actually, I just got... um, I-"

"You got flustered?" Fluttershy said, giving him a teasing look.

"No! Of course not! All-powerful beings do not get-"

He was cut off by Fluttershy placing another kiss on his cheek, then forehead, then chin, giggling all the while. Discord's face grew hot and red, something that could have easily been prevented with magic, had his senses not been compromised.

Fluttershy flew up to be higher than Discord, continuing to attack his face with kisses. Having lost his bearings, Discord fell over on the couch as her kisses grew stronger and more frequent. At this point, they were both laughing, Fluttershy still hovering over him, then almost laying on top of him to reach the sides of his face and the top part of his neck. 

A low noise began to come from Discord, making Fluttershy pause her bombardment and look at him.

"Discord... are you purring?"

Discord's eyes opened in shock, trying to suppress the small vibration coming from him to no avail.

"No! I'm just... filled with magic! Chaos magic that you don't even understand!"

Fluttershy laughed, placing one final kiss on his lips. "You're adorable." She laid down on him fully, wrapping her hooves around him as his arms encircled her.

"You're _evil_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave more requests :)) thank u for reading


	6. nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was requested by ellie!!!!!  
> they've been dating a couple months, they've been sleeping in the same bed for like a couple weeks  
> ~550 words

Discord woke up with a start, the bed and various other objects slamming down on the ground as he did, also causing Fluttershy to wake up with a start (and a squeal).

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Fluttershy, are you okay?" Discord sat up, looking at Fluttershy to make sure she was unharmed. She looked up at him groggily.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I think I made the bed and some other stuff float in my sleep, and when I woke up..." Discord froze. His eyes widened and he stopped talking, causing Fluttershy to also sit up out of concern.

"Dizzy? What's wrong?"

After a few seconds, Discord blinked and shook his head. "I'm... sorry. I'm okay. Go back to sleep, okay?" Discord started to get out of bed. Fluttershy reached out and touched him with her hoof to stop him.

"Discord." The look in her eyes was enough to turn him into putty in her hooves. He settled back into bed and sighed, looking straight ahead instead of at her. Her hoof remained on his lion arm, stroking softly and slowly.

"I... had a bad dream."

"You have bad dreams?"

"Unfortunately." He finally turned to look at her. The worry in her face made his heart hurt, so he looked away again. "I was... well, it was the day we met. And we did the whole thing, and I was terrible, and you were scared, and you turned me to stone. And I could think, like, I was thinking the way I think now, and I was trying to get myself to stop, but it's like I was trapped in that horrible personality... And after you all had turned me to stone I could still see you, and you all used the Elements to, well... Shatter me. Kill me, I guess. And that's what made me wake up so suddenly. And you..." He snuck one more glance at her to see her eyes welling up with tears. "You were the first to suggest it. I had hurt you so much, and you were so angry with me..."

"Discord, that's never going to-"

"It could have, though. And that's what scares me. It could've happened."

"It didn't. Look at me."

He looked straight into her eyes. Even though she was crying, she spoke with so much certainty and strength that he had no choice but to hang onto her every word.

"I love you and you love me. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. It's not like the past doesn't matter, because it does, but what matters so much more is what you're doing right now and how you're trying to make it better. Discord, it's okay. You make me so happy, and I feel so safe with you, and it's because you've been making it up to me all this time and proving that you've changed."

She brought herself closer to him, hugging him with all her might. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, feeling his dream and all the feelings that came with it melt away.

"Thank you for loving me," Discord whispered.

"I had no other choice."

They both giggled, fully laying back down in each other's arms.

"Please try not to levitate any furniture in your sleep? I think you broke my vase."

Discord snapped, turning the broken pieces of vase into a Discord-shaped glass sculpture.

"Sorry, dear. Chaos magic. Can't help it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, feel free to leave more requests!!!! (i might take a while to get to them though lol)


End file.
